Why it is wrong to kill humans
by Nimue the Gray
Summary: Satsuki finally realizes the answer to that question


** Why it is wrong to kill humans**

Satsuki is quite lonely, but that is the way she wants it. Kanoe knows that, and she keeps away unless there is anything she needs. Besides Yuuto there is no one who even approaches her.

That is why she is surprised when the new angel, Subaru Sumeragi sought her company. The first conversation the two of them had would appear bizarre to anyone but them. Subaru had walked by and said, in a casual tone:

"By the way, the answer to your question is 'it's not'. I finally understood that."

Satsuki had smiled. She imminently knew what he was talking about. The question she had asked the young seal with the dog. "Why is it wrong to kill humans?"

No boring introductions, no small talk. Subaru has never bored her since she met him. He always smokes, and he never smiles. He almost never talks either, but the few conversations they have entertains her. There is something about him that Satsuki likes. Perhaps it is his suicidal calm and passive disobedience against /Kamui/.

Satsuki asks him why he cares so little.

"Everything bad that could possibly happen already have." Subaru answers. "I don't care anymore, not about anything."

* * *

Yuuto and Kanoe are talking outside the building. Do they really think Satsuki can't hear them? That she doesn't know what they are doing?

"What's wrong with her?" Yuuto says, meaning Satsuki. "I do everything I can, but she refuses to leave the basement."

"She likes it there." Kanoe says. "BEAST doesn't bore her, and no one asks anything from her here."

Yes.. Kanoe understands... It doesn't matter that she then moves closer to Yuuto and makes suggestive comments. Kanoe is not responsible for Yuuto's actions. He and Satsuki aren't even a couple. She tells herself that she isn't jealous, but she doesn't want to watch as they walk back to Kanoe's room together. She promises herself that the next time Yuuto asks her out she will accept.

BEAST's hobby is to follow Yuuto's every move and then show Satsuki. Computers shouldn't be able to have hobbies. But BEAST is different, that's why Satsuki loves it. And that is also why she knows much more than she wants to. But she still trusts Yuuto, there is nothing wrong with sleeping around as long as you're single. And it isn't as if he promised her anything.

* * *

Do you love me?

Yuuto had said yes and Satsuki had been happy. She had abandoned BEAST, left the basement. Yuuto had invited her to a restaurant, and they ended the evening with sleeping together. It had been nice, Satsuki thought she might be able to love Yuuto back.

But now BEAST shows her Yuuto and Kanoe is bed together. He had said that he only loved her, but he had lied. Satsuki hadn't minded before, not before Yuuto swore that he would stay with her forever.

Humans were predictable, they always betrayed her in the end.

* * *

Subaru understands her agony, but he offers no support.

"Seishirou was never true to me either, I loved only him and he shouldn't even look at someone else." Subaru says. "Your special person should belong to you alone."

Satsuki nods in agreement.

"Yuuto is a whore." Subaru says. He sounds more upset than he should be. "But you are strong, stronger than I ever been. You could make him pay, you know."

"Yes.." Satsuki says. In a way, that's a appealing idea.

"We're all replaceable, do you know that?" Subaru asks.

The way he suddenly changes subject is a trait Satsuki likes. It makes the conversation less predictable, less boring.

"No." Satsuki says. She always heard that she is special.

"We are. I replaced Seishirou, and Kamui-chan's little friend replaced me. On the Promised Day there will be seven on each side, there is no way to cheat."

"There is no one else who can do what I can." Satsuki protests.

"Whatever." Subaru says and takes another smoke on his cigarette. "Want one?"

"Nah.."

"Are you still angry?" Subaru asks.

Satsuki only shrugs, but he understands that it means yes.

"Yuuto is replaceable too, don't forget that."

* * *

BEAST asks Satsuki if she wants to know something about Yuuto and Seishirou.

"No." She tells it. "You made your point, I don't care about him anymore."

BEAST is satisfied, it thinks Satsuki should be only with it. She starts to agree, maybe she is BEAST's special person. But she can't let go of Yuuto. Not yet. She watches him with the same frenzy as BEAST used to, and she wonders how she could have been so blind. Her hate for him grows. She never had a feeling this strong before, humans have always left her cold. Yuuto was the first one she let into her heart, he said he loved her. But he says the same thing to anything pretty he wants in bed.

BEAST feels her anger and repeats the offers to kill Yuuto once again. Satsuki recalls what Subaru said.

"_Yuuto is replaceable too, don't forget that."_

She looks at one of the screens. Yuuto is having dinner with a young woman, even younger than she is. They leave the restaurant together, it is the same restaurant as Satsuki and Yuuto been to. The girl clings and giggles.

Why is it wrong to kill humans? BEAST asks.

"It's not.." Satsuki whispers and lets BEAST loose. Wires shuts out of the ground, slashing through Yuuto's body. He is screaming Satsuki's name, begging her to make it stop.

**Why is it wrong to kill humans?**

_(because it will make someone sad)_

**It's not**

But if that's true, why is she crying?


End file.
